Kazuhiro Nakamura
Kazuhiro Nakamura '''(中村 和博 Nakamura Kazuhiro), also known as '''Ryuushouin Touga, is a lonely prodigy who believes he has a god of darkness named "Gildybaran" in his right arm. Appearance Kazuhiro has dark blue hair and garnet red colored eyes. He wears a male gakuran and rectangular rimmed, black glasses, along with white gloves. Personality He is theatrical, both in speech and actions. Likes to call people in their full name. He also believes that he is a reincarnated form of his previous self, who is a son of the forbidden relation between an angel and a devil. When he catches a cold from delivering a backstory speech in the rain, he concludes that his sneezing is the doing of the demon he defeated in battle before. Experiences in the Story Episode 1: That's Right, I Have Awakened Kazuhiro observes Yamato Noda in the river after he has successfully rescued a kettle he was after. Seated at the desk within the hero club, he tries to keep his right arm under control dramatically telling it to settle down, he cannot unleash it yet. On top of the school roof he helps the hero club complete Mizuki's mission of making new friends. He alone suspects the culprit of the misgivings befalling Mizuki, pointing the finger at Rei. Episode 2: The Reincarnation of an Angel or a Devil He accuses Sekiya of being behind the stunt. He concludes that Sekiya's behaviour can be put down to him being jealous that a girl he likes, namely Nanako Watase, has been close with Mizuki. With others at Rei's house, he explains the sword Excalibur's powers to those present. After preparing tea for those gathered he 'helps' free Yamato of the ghost possessing by repeatedly slapping him across the face. Agreeing to pretend to be Nanako's boyfriend, he joins her at the mall and tries on various clothes. Relationships Yamato Noda The two most similar members of the Hero Club, who believes they have special powers. He is called 'black' by him as his code name. Rei Tsukumo He gets along with his other hero club member, but does not stop him from pointing him out as a suspect. Tomoki Takashima He is called by Tomoki as "Ryuushouin" like what Kazuhiro prefers to be called. Upon seeing that Tomoki appeared nervous at dating an actual girl rather than a 2D one, Kazuhiro concluded from his white drained appearance that Tomoki had been possessed by a ghost and proceeded to try and slap the ghost out of him. Futaba Mikuriya Not much is discussed between the relationship of the two in the anime. Mizuki Hijiri Hijiri is dragged into the Hero Club by Noda, and after spending more time with them, she develops her relationship with the members of the club. Nanako Watase Upon being chosen as Nanako's pretend boyfriend, he addresses her as 'woman' and is impressed that she has seen the gleam of his soul blessed by heaven itself. Going on a date with her, he makes his entrance outside the mall in the rain. He does vouch for her being his girlfriend infront of Sekiya with a rendition on their past lives, and is successful in driving Sekiya away. Sekiya A third year student who Kazuhiro accuses of being behind unexplained happenings. Faust A blue parakeet, he is introduced as Kazuhiro's sworn ally from a previous life. Likes and interests # He hides a notebook that contains his cringe moments. One is The Apocalypse of a Foolish Fallen Angel, also known as Lost Child Apocalypse. It is a notebook where if a name is written, that person will die (a parody of Death Note). # He also has another hidden cringy notebook that has mostly three types of titles. It is a story created by him that refers to him as a protagonist called "Jet Black Flash". # Likes to compare foods, animals, objects, and places into mythological things he knew. # He believes that he was once a dark knight. # He likes to spell out chants and incantations. Category:Males Category:Students